


Worth the Wait

by deathlydauntless



Series: Us Against the World [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Steve's acute senses have no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlydauntless/pseuds/deathlydauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is away on a mission and Steve's going crazy just thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Romanogers + I like how your hair smells :) "
> 
> It feels too short right now, but I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

Steve was very, very close to snapping.

It had been one and a half weeks since he’d seen Natasha. S.H.I.E.L.D. was working them to the limits, with one or both of them off on a week-long mission at times, and as tireless as the super soldier serum made him, it was driving him nuts.

(More so the absence of Natasha than the work itself.)

When they’d begun the tentative “living arrangements”, as Natasha had called it (because she didn’t want to call it a relationship), Steve had known their duty would come between them at times. He’d learned to live with the fear that plagued him when she left to some desolate HYDRA base in the Siberian plains, not knowing when she’d come back. He’d accepted the fact that he was Captain America and she was Black Widow and what they had between them wouldn’t be allowed to get in the way of saving the world.

He’d never expected to miss her this much.

As he swung his duffel bag onto the floor and sank into the couch in his (their!) apartment in D.C., after an exhausting session in the gym, all he could think about was Natasha. Initially, Steve had forbidden himself from dwelling on her because there was no way he could focus on anything else if he did. He’d quickly learned that he couldn’t stop himself in that regard.

He shut his weary eyes and immediately, images and sensations flooded into his mind. Her sparkling green eyes. Her smooth, pale skin, pockmarked with some blemishes and scars but flawless to him. Her dark red hair that tumbled down to her shoulders as she’d decided to let it grow long for once. Her presence, her warmth, her intoxicating smell-

Steve gave a little sigh of contentment, and immediately glanced around, flustered, as if someone would have heard him. (Unfortunately, he was alone. Without Natasha.)

As if falling in love with her wasn’t enough, he was falling in love with her distinct smell, too. It was a wonderful combination of some flowery lady perfume (that she was hiding somewhere, because he was yet to catch a glimpse of it in the apartment), her deodorant if she’d just gotten back from the gym, the fruity lotion she used- it varied, but that didn’t matter. The scent was everywhere and he loved it because it reminded him of Natasha, and how he would sneak up on her in the mornings (she pretended not to notice, but everyone knew it was impossible to sneak up on the Black Widow). He’d wrap his arms around her from behind, and she would jump, feigning surprise, and he would hold her tighter and plant a kiss on the top of her head and bury his face in her hair and breathe in the smell of _her_ -

And it would remind him that she was really there, that she was his and he was hers, and that this thing they had going on was real.

Steve exhaled and put his arm over his eyes. He loved Natasha more than anything else ever, and he missed her to death, but he was ever the optimist. _I’ll be even happier when she comes home_ , he told himself. _It’ll be worth the wait_.

And with his entire apartment filled with little hints of Natasha’s presence, the wait wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
